undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Fusiontale
|date = December 19, 2015 |website = DeviantArt |type = Concept Change |subtype = Special Event |tone = Serious |setting = Neutral Bright |medium = Comic |status = Hiatus |creator = Nomidot/Lappystel |artist = Nomidot/Lappystel}} Fusiontale is a Concept Change AU made by Nomidot. It starts when Sans confronts Flowey near the end of a Genocide Run. He suggests that they combine their bodies and powers to beat Chara. Flowey agrees and the two merge, creating the first-ever fusion in the underground; Sunny. Now with the ability to manipulate the timeline, Sunny creates a new one where fusion among monsters is possible. Characters Sunny Sunny is the fusion of Sans and Flowey and is a Neutral Fusion. They know of their purpose and are quite powerful. They are a trickster, often creating pranks or cracking a joke. However, they are much lazier than Sans. You can easily get on their good side but just... Don't get them mad. Or else any Good Times you could've had would be thrown out the window. Uranus Uranus is the fusion of Undyne and Papyrus. He is a Positive Fusion. They have a brand new personality and vaguely remember who he was before. He is a righteous knight of justice with great stamina and aim. He also loves to cook. Metaphys She is the fusion of Mettaton and Alphys and is a Neutral Fusion. She is a fabulous scientist with a knack for quizzes and anime. She never likes to give out hints. Shyrook They are the fusion of Shyren and Napstablook and they are a Positive Fusion. They are pretty shy and have a sonic screech along with poisonous tears. They like to listen to old classical music. Muffy The fusion of Grillby and Muffet. She is a Positive Fusion. She enjoys conning and stealing money. She also has a fiery personality. If you don't watch out, Muffy might just steal all your health items. Asoriel The fusion of Asgore and Toriel. They are a Neutral Fusion. A sad and heartbroken parent who mostly defends rather than attack. They keep clinging to hope... Because that's all they have left. Friska A desperate fusion between Frisk and Chara. They are a Negative Fusion and can come unstable at any moment. They have a personality disorder due to the fact that they are half pacifist and half sociopath. They mostly kill but can, at times, show mercy. Chara has the most control but maybe Frisk can take back control and show Chara what the world truly is. Fusion Types Fusions come in three types: Positive, Neutral, and Negative. Positive These fusions are the most stable. They have no recollection of their past lives and have a completely new personality. They are not at risk of becoming unstable. They are more creative with their powers as they have a whole arsenal at their disposal. Neutral Pretty stable but there is a risk of becoming unstable. Neutral fusions know their purpose and goals. Sometimes they have the abilities to alter their personalities. Sunny, for example, projects a new persona but, when confused or enraged, either Sans or Flowey take over. These fusions have pretty dangerous and powerful attacks. Negative Very unstable. The relationship with these fusions is very toxic and unhealthy. These fusions are the worst kinds. Only one is seen so far, and that is Friska. Story |-|Sneered the Color Blue= # The Deal # Fusion # Encounter # Threat # Initiate # How curious... # FIGHT # Heya. # Attack |-|Hidden Tea Party= # Greetings # Ridiculous? # Quite some time... Trivia Fusiontale's Fusions * Uranus is able to take off his head, usually when angered. * Shyrook is a big fan of opera. * Sunny's favorite prank is playing dead. This is usually done with ketchup or hot sauce. * Friska has a hard time deciding between milk and dark chocolate. Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Special Event Category:Serious Category:Neutral Bright Category:Comic